Never give up
by Rover who Raves
Summary: In an AU ware Sherlock is a woman, and has feelings for Watson, what will happen when they face their weirdest case yet? Warning : Lady Sherlock/Dr.Watson and some Mary/Dr.Watson. And also, eventual character death. Ratted T for no, Maybe M Latter.
1. Sherlock's fight

In case you've disregarded the summary, dear reader, I shall outline the basics of what you will need too know for this story to make any scene what so ever. If you don't feel like reading this, then by all means, skip ahead, its not terribly hard to figure out.

story is written in an AU were :

1. Sherlock is a woman.

2. Victorian English society isn't all pissy about women having careers, or wearing pants.

3. Watson lives with Sherlock, and is engaged to Mary.

so that were all clear, i own everything nothing. To much dismay, mostly just mine, but hey.

* * *

She was a very graceful woman, much like a gazelle. She was very tall and gaunt, with dark hair, and deep brown eyes. It was hard to believe a woman such as herself was in a boxing match.

She bobbed left, then quickly she threw a right jab, cracking the mans jaw. Her opponent was more than likely twice her size, but that really didn't matter. If she only boxed opponents in her weight class shed never fight, and were would the fun in that be? She had a good 10 seconds before her opponent got back up, she supposed.

It gave her a moment to focus on her next moves, and she had decided that she wanted to end this quickly, it was getting rather dull. So she watches the man a moment longer, and then quickly catches his hand mid-swing, twists his arm, and delivers a right hook to the upper abdomen. Then she moves her back foot slightly forward she that he doesen't trip her, ducked under a punch that would've hit her in the face, and then hits him on the neck to detract him from her next move, a kick in the diaphragm. IN summery, she thinks to herself, 3 broken ribs, a fractured jaw, and an inept attempt at breathing. Physical recovery : 3 weeks, at best.

Now that she had won her money and beat up some guy in the process, she was in a relatively better mod, so she decided to put her jacket back on and to go home. There had been a odd shortage of casses as of late, and this was the first time she had left the flat in around 3 weeks. There was nothing interesting out here. Just crowded streets and people she probably didn't want to speak with Anyways.

The only person she really wanted to talk to was John. Granted, he was awful (compared to herself, that is) at noticing things, would most likely just be mad at her for testing out a new kind of medicine on Gladstone, or he would be generally mad at her for a number of reasons. Probably either the thing with and the water bucket, the apparent mess that she had made, or the fact that she had borrowed one of his jackets because she hadn't taken her clothes to be laundered.

But Sherlock didn't care. She found it rather amusing to watch Watson look for the jacket she had 'borrowed'. Or the Nanny would come in so she could crack jokes at her, whist trying to make him laugh. It never worked. But that didn't mean she would ever give up.

* * *

Sorry if it was bad, this is my first Sherlock fic. Please review! :)


	2. A good cry never hurt anybody

Disclamer : I own nothing, of course.

* * *

"Holmes!" She really done it this time, she could tell from the voice.

"Ahh! Watson. Hello to you to." How rude, just coming in and yelling at her like that? She didn't even do anything this time. Well, she did take his jacket. And she may, or may not, have posibly gotten a miniscule amount of blooud on the sleve from whiping up her nose bleed from earlyer. She had goten into a fight on her way home from a fight, it had seemed.

"Don't you snark at me, Holmes! You got into a fight! Again! Dose youre stupidity know no bounds?"

"Well I never!"

"Ohh, so now your ofended becuse you got hurt and got blood on MY jacket!"

"Yes! And I have every reson to be!"

"Fine, Sherlock! I dont even care! Go ahead and get hurt like an idiot! I wont be there to help you." He wouldent look at her now, he would never let her see him cry. "I'm going out. I wont be back till late."

"Fine." She didnt care, or at least, thats what she told herself. In reality, she cared far to much. But things like that werent really her forte.

She started to think of things to do, but drew a blank. Try a new experiment, perhaps? No. Shot the wall? Not now. Find new intresting ways to kill Gladstone? Not in the mood. Play violin? That seemed like a winning idea, untill she picked the beutiful instremnt up. She didn't even feel like doing that she realized. So she just sat there, unmoveing, just stareing at a wall. She started to cry a little after she had been there about an hour, but she didnt care. She needed this. She needed a good self-pitty cry. She didn't even care who heard.

* * *

Sorry its short, and pardon my spelling. I didn't have a spell checker.


	3. Click

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pixie Star Fire : **Thank you so much!

* * *

Homels had been in her chair for about 5 hours now, crying and smoking her pipe. She had decided not to move until Watson got home. She knew he had went to see Mary, and didn't want to think about it, but she was unable of thinking about anything else. Why couldn't she be more like Mary? Boring, stereotypical, and plain, but pretty. And of course, she added with an afterthought, everything that John Watson wanted.

The door opened and then clicked shut. She could hear the tympanic rhythm of Watson's boots as they beat against the hard floor. Time to dry it up.

"Watson?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No. Of course not Sherlock."

"Sometimes, I feel like you do." He walked over behind her armchair and began to slowly stroke her hair. He could tell that she had slipped into one of her moods, as Watson called them. She had moments of self doubt and periods of feeling worthless between cases.

"How could you think that?" She was silent for while, and Watson slowly moved to sit in a chair across from her.

"Because you always yell at me. I try to make you happy, I really do. I try not leave everything a mess. I try not to mess up your clothes. I try not to ruin everything, but I do Watson." She looked away from him now, unable to meet his gaze. "I try so hard, but I can't. I can't be who you want me to be, and I'm sorry for that."

"Who do you think I want you to be?"

"Normal. A regular woman, like Mary, or . I Just can't do it."

* * *

Sorry its so short again. reviews are greatly apresiated. :)


	4. And forever

Disclimer : I own nothing, sorry.

**Pixie Star Fire :** Thank you! I was hopeing i didnt make it a bit dull. It will actually follow a movie plot, right now i'm just building up to the start of game of shadows. So right now, to put this in time line prespective, were right after the first movie ended, but watson decided not to move in with Mary yet.

**Marypussycat79 : **Aww, thanks! I will be going on. :) I'm trying to make them a bit longer each time, but its getting a bit hard because I've got a very mild case of writer's block. I sit down and can only get a few paragrfs and some diolog out before I totally draw a blank. But I'm trying to make them longer, I Promise!

* * *

"Who ever said i wanted you to be, Holmes." And with that he walked away. She didn't know what to do. For the first time in her entire life, the great Sherlock Holmes had no witty come backs, or anything else to say. The woman that was going to outlive god just to get the last word was silent.

* * *

She stayed up, peering out here window and down to the streets of London. She didn't know what to say, or feel. She didn't even know what to think. She had been broken. Broken, she thought, by one sentence. One insignificant sentence. How could he not want her to be normal? Didn't all men want a normal woman like Mary? Someone to take care of them, to make them diner, to keep the house clean, and to come home to?

She heard Watson's door open and realized she had been up all night. She didn't really care, but he would wine at her for it.

"Why?"

"Why what, Sherlock?"

"Why don't you want me to be normal? Why don't you want me to be like all the other women? Why is it okay that I'm different?" He sat across from her and drank his tea quietly for a moment.

"Because if you were normal, you wouldn't be MY Holmes. You wouldn't go around solving mysteries, showing off how much more clever you are than everyone else. If you were normal Britain would fall. If you were normal, Holmes, you wouldn't be the woman I love."

"What?"

"I know, Sherlock. I know you don't love me too. It's Alright. I know I'm just your assistant. The person to keep around to hear you talk, and pay half your rent. I thought you knew I loved you, my dear."

"No, Watson. I was questioning the falling of Britain. It would be fine without me. But I must admit, I did not know." She looked away, not sure how to word how she was feeling. She wasn't prepared for situations like this. She did not know what to say. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Holmes, dear, sweet, Holmes. The whole world would fall without you, and you know it. The police cant do anything without you, no one can. The government needs you, the police need you, the entire world needs you, but I need you more than all the others combined."

"Then why not just ask, John?" And then she promptly got up from her chair, and went and sat on his lap. she looked into his eyes and then gave him a very chase kiss. "I-" She started to speak again, only to be cut off by a more passionate kiss. He move his arms around her, resting one on the back of her neck, and the other on her bum.

"You have no idea how much I've always wanted to do that." He paused for a moment, and then whispered into her ear. "I never thought I would get to. I thought I would have to settle for a boring, normal woman. I never knew, my darling Holmes, that I could have you."

"You always could have, Watson. Always, and forever."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it makes my day!


End file.
